This invention relates to a door hinge, more particularly to a self-closing door hinge.
Self-closing door hinges are known in the art. Examples of such door hinges are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,644,249 and 2,641,794, the latter introducing a hinge with a helical spring confined in a cylindrical chamber. When attached to a door, a first hinge, which has its helical spring wound in such a direction that the unwinding torque it exerts tends to close the door when the door is open, is attached to the top of the door, and a second hinge, which has a helical spring lighter than the helical spring of the first hinge and wound in a direction reverse to that of the same, is attached to the bottom of the door. The action of the two helical springs prevents the door from slamming when it closes. A main disadvantage of this hinge is that two complementary hinges with two different helical spring arrangements are needed. This makes the particular hinge more expensive and the installation of the hinges more troublesome for the user.